


One More Memory

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, fluffy fluff fluff, sweet happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Java Jace had become their place.  Raphael had kissed Simon there for the first time, his lips had tasted of caffeine and caramel.Simon had asked Raphael to be his boyfriend there, as they huddled together trying to find warmth from the blistering cold of winter.Their first ‘I love you’ was spoke with bright smiles as spring blossomed through the windows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks is in italic.

The rain tapped lightly on the umbrellas as Raphael and Simon pushed their way through the small crowd to get into Java Jace.

 

“Hi guys” Maia greeted with a warm smile when they entered the coffee shop. She waved them over.

 

“Hi Maia” Simon kissed her on the cheek as Raphael nodded curtly, his eyes wondering around the café.

 

“Jace is really closing down?” Raphael asked with a sad smile.

 

“Yeah” Maia nodded and continued wiping down the counter “business is tight, everybody wants Starbucks” she made a face and Simon laughed. 

 

“what you thinking about?” Simon asked and he rested his chin on Raphael’s shoulder, their fingers intertwining.

 

“We have so much memory of this place” he said and led Simon to their table. “Remember the first day we meet?”

 

“I spilt Clary’s latte on your homework” Simon laughed at the memory

 

 

_It was during a busy season, finals week, college students filled every inch of the cramped space of the small café, orders and names were being shouted out along with equations and names of Philosophers._

_“Clary” Simon called looking for the_ red head _among the clusters of people sitting and standing around together.  He held up his cups tightly in his hands._

_“Simon over here” She called and gestured him over to where she sat on a stool, Isabelle by her side._

_It hadn’t occurred to Simon to watch where he was going, he hadn’t_ see _the chair being pushed out right in front of him until he collided with Raphael, all of the contents in the coffee cups covered_ the Raphael’s _body and his belongings”_

_“Dios, Mierda” Raphael growled angrily.  “I’m so sorry” Simon squeaked out his apology._

“I had to rewrite that paper, I lost hours of sleep because of you” Raphael sighed and poked Simon’s cheeks.

 

“You lose hours of sleep on me now” Simon grinned.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes “that’s because I love you now”

 

Simon leaned on Raphael and pecked his cheek “remember when I asked you”

 

“yeah, oh that pity date” Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

_The café was much emptier now, the holidays were coming closer, many finals were over, several people sat alone for last minute reviews._

_Raphael sat with his head bent as he studied the C- that covered the top corner of his report._

_Simon at the other end of the counter and frowned at Raphael’s distraught expression._

_“H-hey I’m sorry about the other_ day _” he said and moved slowly to sit on the stool_ besides _Raphael._

_“it’s not a big deal really” Raphael sighed._

_“let me make it up to you? I can take you out for coffee sometimes?”_

_“we’re in a coffee shop genius” “what would you like?”_

_**end of flashback** _

_“You have the worst taste in coffee” Simon crinkled his nose as Maia set their coffee cups on the table._

_“you introduced me to this, I was perfectly okay with drinking green tea” Raphael picked Simon’s cup and sipped his coffee “it’s so bitter”_

_“What can I see I like my coffee like my Raphael, bitter” Simon grinned._

_“you’re so cheesy”_

_“you love me” Simon hummed and Raphael nodded. They ate their waffles in a comfortable silence, the chill air and_ quite _patter of the rain against the window_ was _soothing._

 

_It had rained like this during their first date, light_ patters _of rain beating against the window as Simon chatted a mile a minute about a comic they had seen a few stores down._

_Raphael nodded and hummed his agreements or disagreements whenever is was directed at him. Normally Raphael disliked people’s constant yapping but he found himself enjoying Simon’s rambles._

_Raphael had ordered simple green tea and Simon quickly banned him from ever picking out coffees and pastries from Java Jace ever again._

_“So, we will be doing this again?” Raphael asked with a smirk._

_Simon blushed and looked down at his hands that were holding on tightly to the table, his fingers pale against the dark wood “I hope so” he said softly, his eyes drifting to Raphael’s face “I like hanging out with you”_

_And they did, Java Jace had become their place.  Raphael had kissed Simon there for the first time, his lips had tasted of caffeine and caramel._

_Simon had asked Raphael to be his boyfriend there, as they huddled together trying to find warmth from the blistering cold of winter._

Their _first ‘I love you’ was spoke with bright smiles as spring blossomed through the windows._

 

 

 

“Hey, Maia, I didn’t order this” Simon said when a second, larger cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

 

 “No, but I did” Raphael said and pushed the cup closer to Simon.

 

“Rapha, you know I like coffee, I do but this is whoa” Simon paused to reread the words that were neatly scribbled on the side of the cup.

 

Beneath the Java Jace logo, the words ‘Will you marry me’ was neat scrawled in a hand writing that could only be Raphael’s.

 

“Well, will you marry me?” Raphael asked when Simon turned to gaze at him with teary eyes.

 

Simon nodded and threw his hands around Raphael’s neck “yes, yes, yes” he sobbed happily into Raphael’s shoulder.

 

“Raphael Santiago, who would have thought you were such a romantic” Simon giggled and rest his forehead against Raphael’s.

 

“I figured our last memory of this place should be the best”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
